halofandomcom-20200222-history
Fusion coil
A fusion coil is a United Nations Space Command ground container for compressed plasma.Bungie Weekly Update 04/06/2007 The containers are made primarily out of glass and aluminum. Operation Bobinas de Fusión.png|Halo 2 Bobinas de Fusion H3.jpg|Halo 3 Bobinas de Fusión HR.jpg|Halo Reach Bobinas de Fusión H4.jpg|Halo 4 The Fusion coil is the "safest, most intelligent way to transport and store highly explosive compressed plasma energy." The containers are made primarily out of glass and aluminum. There is high voltage and radioactivity stored in a Fusion coil.Indicated by a texture present on Halo 3-era fusion coils. Formerly, there was speculation that the actual core was a highly volatile radioactive power source for ground operations by the UNSC, although this has been denied by Bungie. The Fusion coil may be related to the UNSC Deuterium fusion reactor, although this hasn't been confirmed. It is also similar to the Covenant Plasma Battery, but can be detonated with fewer shots. Pyrotechnics Several shots from any weapon can detonate these volatile coils. The explosion is a bloom of yellow and red superheated gas and sparks. In multiplayer, players often may attempt to lay an ambush for a hostile near a coil by tossing a Fragmentation Grenade towards the coil when the enemy forays near. Alternatively, they can be pushed from above onto passing enemies, exploding on impact with the ground, or used as anti-vehicle landmines at vehicle choke points. They have also been used for Explosive Jumping and in Forge to create perpetual explosions. Appearances ''Halo 2'' Fusion coils can be found on six Halo 2 multiplayer maps: Foundation, Headlong, Ivory Tower, Tombstone, Zanzibar and Waterworks. They are not seen in the campaign. ''Halo 3'' Fusion coils were first spotted in the Halo 3'' Beta'', in the multiplayer maps High Ground and Valhalla. They appear in several other multiplayer maps as well as in a few Campaign levels. Fusion coils feature prominently in Forge, where players can place a large amount of coils on any location in a map and detonate them. A Bungie Weekly Update described an incident where a beta tester used them, along with the Instant Respawn trick, to turn an Elephant into a "satanic piñata". ''Halo 4'' Fusion coils appear in all of the maps in Forge, and if they kill a player, that player disintegrates as if they were hit by a Forerunner weapon. There is also a foreunner type Fusion coil in the campaign, on the level Forerunner. Tactics Some people don't think much about using these coils as an effective strategy. However these coils are pretty good trap items on Forge. If you see a player near one, shoot the coil. It'll weaken the player or kill him, depending on the number of coils nearby. Note: If the coils are near you too, be careful. Blowing one up will blow up others, causing a chain reaction. If encountered in Campaign, stick to Multiplayer tactics for there's not much difference. Also in Forge, if you find a choke point, it is often a good idea you place fusion coils in it, then detonate them with a long-range weapon. Trivia *A trap can be made by shooting one with a Shotgun at a certain distance, causing it to fall over and glow white before having a very delayed detonation, which also be triggered by touching the glowing container. *Fusion coils can be used in Forge to flip Elephants and create perpetual explosions. *Fusion coils were not used during the events of Halo: Combat Evolved. *When saving a map variant in Forge, a brief "Terms of Use" agreement is shown. In the agreement, Bungie jokingly references the temptation to exploit these items, adding: "...And try not to build all your structures out of Fusion Coils." *In the Halo 3 Manual, under "The Forge - Co-op" It references "Cooperate with your friends to make the work go faster, But don't forget to throw a Fusion Coil at them from time to time." *Fusion coils cannot be damaged by overcharged plasma pistol shots, although they can with regular shots. *The humming noise that Fusion coils make will become progressively louder and faster as they take more damage. *In Halo: Reach, fusion coils negate all fall damage if landed upon.http://www.bungie.net/Stats/Reach/FileDetails.aspx?fid=17934898&player=da%20burninator34 *If placed on the ground in Forge they take normal damage but if placed on a wall or ceiling they only take one shot to destroy. Gallery H2-FusionCore.png|A Fusion coil in Halo 2. H3-FusionCore.png|A pair of Fusion coils in Halo 3. HReach-FusionCore.png|A Fusion coil in Halo: Reach. H4-UNSCFusionCore-Front.png|A Fusion core in Halo 4. File:Boom_Core_copy.jpg|Pictures of fusion coils in Halo 3. The left is normal, the middle is slightly damaged, and the right is exploding. Boom_Goes_the_'Hog_copy.jpg|A Halo 3-era Warthog on top of a massive pile of fusion coils, awaiting its flight commonly known as the "Warthog Jump." reach_10045342_Medium.jpg|A Mongoose plowing through a wall of fusion coils in Halo: Reach, putting them in various stages of damage. reach_4050121_Medium.jpg|A fusion coil just before it explodes. Fusion Coil|''Fusion coil'' as it appears in Halo 4. Appearances *''Halo 2'' **''Halo 2: Anniversary'' *''Halo 3'' *''Halo 3: ODST'' *''Halo: Reach'' *''Halo 4'' Sources Related Pages *Plasma battery *Power Core *Gas Container Category:Forge Objects Category:Scenery Category:Explosives Category:Halo 3 Category:Halo 2 Category:Halo 4 Category:Halo: Reach